Kimeta ken mou wakaran mon! 決めたけん もうかわらんもん！そっか！
by Camiruru
Summary: O traducido a: Déjalo,así está bien. Nos narra la historia de dos misteriosas visitantes en las islas Gotō las cuales vienen a curar sus corazones, a vivir y ser solamente feliz,mientras ellas están en está búsqueda de la felicidad los habitantes del pintoresco lugar no dejan de curiosear a su alrededor, pues desde la llegada del querido Sensei, nunca se esperó a nuevos habitantes.
1. Prólogo

Con estas letras comienza todo.

La verdad es que no sé de dónde empezar, quizás todo comenzó con la mentira de mi miope amigo cuando era yo aún muy muy joven o quizás en los días de universidad en la que al conocer ya mi arisco pasado y sin poder cambiar la imagen de mí, Kawafuji iba con chicas a festivales o a viajes y yo permanecía en casa deleitándome con mi único verdadero amor, la caligrafía. Quizás fue cuando la misteriosa chica de la clase de al lado leyó mi mano augurando mi solitaria existencia o cuando mi vida dio un vuelco al conocer a la pequeña revoltosa invadiendo mi hogar con sus risas ,sus juegos , sus canciones y sus berrinches, sus amigos, su pueblo...mi pueblo, mi familia y mi futuro, que quedó en esas pequeñas manos sucias de barro, con las uñas desgastadas de tanto morderlas, ásperas de todo lo que han experimentado y a lo que han jugado pero cálidas, amables, que al juntarse con la mía solo me invitan a vivir. Es así como toda persona debería vivir, sin miedos, sin inseguridad, vivir el día a día, sin preguntarse si algo está bien o mal, sin pensar en el futuro, así como lo hace Naru cada mañana que abre la puerta invitándome a desperdiciar, corrijo, a hacer volar el tiempo y hacer volar mi inspiración.

Esa inspiración siempre había venido de las bases de lo que mi padre me había enseñado, del entorno que me rodeaba, actualmente era algo distinto, solamente llegaba con una hermosa vista, con un día divertido, con una situación fascinante, el mundo era mi inspiración, así de hacía hace un año, la verdad era así nunca había experimentado situaciones difíciles o un amor doloroso que me diera aquella inspiración que necesitaba, había pasado un año y pensando que no volvería a experimentar aquel bloqueo nuevamente llegaba a mí, como una montaña desmoronándose a pedazos, de un solo golpe y de pronto lo sentí, como una mariposa revoloteando perdida un día de verano.


	2. Día 1 - Tendedero

Día 1 – Tendedero

Era una mañana normal para Handa Seishuu, se había acostado tarde practicando sus próximos caracteres que lo llevarían a la gloria ante los más antiguos y a la admiración de los novatos. Pero nuevamente no había logrado conseguir el resultado que deseaba, ya había pasado un año y dos semanas desde que se había mudado a la isla, y cada carácter que escribía más que una ilusión de triunfo parecía una sentencia de fracaso. Hace unos días habían celebrado el aniversario desde que el tan querido "sensei" llegase a la isla, incluso ese día pensó que sería el ideal para escribir algún carácter inspirador, pero no, sólo fue una sensación pasajera, y así había pasado día tras día, noche tras noche hasta el día 21 de Julio, el primer día de vacaciones de los niños que llegaban cada día a su casa como si fuera la suya, llegó junto a la brisa de verano haciendo sonar las campanillas que colgaban en los hogares de todos como amuleto de buena suerte y júbilo vacacional. Ese día nuestro Seishuu lo recuerda bien, había despertado aproximadamente a las 11 de la mañana, su madre de haberlo visto probablemente le había propinado unos cuantos golpes por su aspecto y por la hora, había desayunado las sobras que su platinado joven amigo le había dejado del día anterior, cortesía de la madre de este, había tomado un baño apenas terminaba de comer, destruyendo el mito del dolor de estómago que sus padres le comentaron de pequeño si adquiría dicho hábito ,finalmente se disponía a realizar gustoso su anhelado trabajo frente al papel y al momento decisivo de escribir la puerta se abría de par en par, mostrando a una chiquilla sudorosa de unos 8 años, con el cabello desarreglado y el sonar de sus sandalias al acercarse a la puerta, pero la niña no entró.

Oi ¡Naru! te he dicho que uses la puerta principal -podría continuar su infantil discusión con la pequeña, pero algo en su rostro no estaba bien, no era la expresión habitual del infante - ¿Q-Qué significa esa expresión?

El rostro de Naru lucia fruncido, compungido, su boca abierta de par en par y las manos en sus mejillas, lucia pálida y solo emitía quejidos de ¿asombro? El mayor no te estaba seguro si era la palabra correcta, pero algo era seguro o algo muy estúpido le había ocurrido, o realmente había algo más -¡SENSEI! ¡No hay tiempo, hay un cadáver en el patio de tu casa! -sin más la niña empezaba a mover sus bracitos en todas direcciones gritando desaforadamente-¡Detrás del baño, detrás del baño!

El rostro del pelinegro palideció, luego comenzó a reír, más por nerviosismo que por otra cosa, no debía tomar en serio lo que una cría le decía ¿verdad? , aunque pensase eso la sola idea de que fuera cierto le aterrorizaba, siempre había sido un gran miedoso, y para su sola creencia siempre lo había ocultado bien.- No seas tonta, debes haber estado imaginando cosas, además ¿que se supone que hacías detrás del baño ? -quería seguir la conversación pero sintió un pequeño puño en su estómago ,la verdad es que los niños de pueblo son más fuertes que los de ciudad, mucho más.

¡Te mostraré que es cierto! -su pequeña mano deshizo el puño para tomar con brusquedad la mano adulta y tirones del aturdido veinteañero hasta atraerlo al punto de la discordia.

El día anterior había lavado ropa por lo que el calígrafo sólo pudo notar como la brisa ondeaba de manera suave la ropa de cama, se sentía casi como una invitación a deslizar la tinta sobre ellas, casi como lo que estaba esperando, casi. Pero ese no era el punto por lo que la pequeña lo tiroteaba de sus ropajes, pudo divisar entre el alto césped que se posa a sobre el suelo, entre los crecientes girasoles que cubrían la cerca y el musgo que desteñía el color de la madera, un espeso y largo cabello azabache que se cernía sobre un, quizás demasiado ,esbelto cuerpo femenino cubierto por peculiares ropajes, una ceñida prenda que cubría su torso y una falda pomposa, larga recordaba a los delicados trajes de las bailarinas de ballet que en alguna oportunidad pudo ver en una ocasional presentación, cortesía de su madre, sus manos parecían aferrarse al suelo y una de estas sostener algo con fuerza, pero sin duda lo que más llamo la atención del calígrafo, fue que la jovencita que caía inerte en el rincón más lejano de su hogar, andaba descalza, con sus pies sucios y maltratados...por un segundo lo pensó detenidamente, la figura inerte que caía en el rincón más lejano de su hogar(...)

¡Hay una chica extraña y muerta en mi casa! ¡¿Homicidio?! ¡¿Cámara escondida?! ¡¿Acaso es un espíritu?! No si no Naru no podría verla ...P-pero me culparán de esto, después de todo el cuerpo fue arrojado en mi casa para inculparme -de pronto comenzó a sentirse mareado, era así ,nunca había experimentado situaciones dolorosas o de tensión, sintió como si volviera a la secundaria sólo que esta vez era real ,alguien realmente lo odiaba como para inculparlo de tal crimen ,todos estos pensamientos hacían que su estómago comenzará a revolverse además de que nunca había visto a una persona muerta,de sólo pensarlo podía sentir las pesadillas venideras forjarse en su cabeza, todo esto sumado a los escandalosos gritos de la pequeña que corría de un lado a otro agarrando su cabeza y lloriqueando-¡ayuda ,ayuda,ayuda ! ¡Ni siquiera hay FBI o Sherlock Holmes aquí! -la joven amiga del calígrafo no sabía si quiera que tan grande había sido su descubrimiento, sólo podía resguardarse entre las piernas de su asustadizo compañero y sentir que formaba parte de un manga policial de los que coleccionaba Tama.

Como si el mundo volviera a los pies de los espectadores frente a aquella dantesca figura, un inaudible quejido y un minúsculo movimiento hicieron que sus almas se reconfortarán y junto a la figura femenina que se descubría, girando su hasta ahora oculto rostro hacia ellos, de ojos apretados, sin querer abrirlos, de finos y rosados labios que emitían un leve sonido como el de estar en un mal sueño, una de sus manos se relajó y dejo caer una especie de piedra que sostenía con tanto recelo.

Handa de pronto cayó en cuenta, casi como buscando un atisbo de esperanza frente a la crítica solución, la muchacha no estaba muerta, por más que pareciera, solo estaba desmayada, sin embargo, eso no dejaba de ser extraño ¿Por qué en su patio? Es más, jamás había visto a la susodicha y no es que mucha gente hubiese habitando el lugar como para pasar desapercibida. Se acercó con brusquedad y constató lo obvio, aunque su respiración era débil y al posar su mano por debajo de la frente de que cubría aquel abundante flequillo, notó que parecía estar afiebrada.

Rápido Naru, busca ayuda, una ambulancia o un doctor o hasta Iku ¡Apresúrate! - Era definitivamente un mal momento para tener un defectuoso teléfono, pero confiaba en las habilidades de su pequeña y alborotadora amiga quien, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió fuera de la casa a gritos de socorro. Tomó a la muchacha entre sus brazos y entro para posarla sobre futón, la cubrió con sus mantas y fue por agua fría para bajar la fiebre de la chica. Era una situación poco común, y junto a ella poco comunes pensamientos atravesaban su mente, la verdad es que si a simple vista lo supo, era bastante liviana y delgada mas su cuerpo estaba bastante cálido, sus cabello se enredaba en sus manos mientras trataba de acomodarla en la cama, era suave, oscuro, casi como la sensación de sus pinceles de trabajo sobre el mismo lienzo que simulaba la pálida de piel de su rostro, su cuello, sus sobresalientes clavículas , sus hombros, la exposición de su pecho. Sei era hombre, aunque no actuará como tal y no pudo evitar el sonrojo al fijarse en aquellos detalles. -Qué enfermo, Seishuu. -Cubrió a la muchacha con una manta para que no enfriara y se dispuso a salir a buscar ayuda, Naru había tardado demasiado. Cuando se disponía a salir pudo ver a la pequeña la cual venía con la muchacha de anteojos quien a veces le gritaba cosas ininteligibles y la corajuda castaña, platicando de forma amena y hasta riendo.

¡¿Qué significa esto Naru, ésta es la ayuda que trajiste?! -Aquello sobresalto a las tres jovenzuelas simultáneamente -Si no nos querías ver solo debes decirlo, jum.-La muchacha de cabello corto hizo un ademán de desprecio al mayor pero este fue interrumpido por la sola idea verbalizada de la más inocente.-Es que buscando a Iku-nee me encontré a Miwa y Tama ,y estaban comiendo helado de frijoles rojo ...¡Es cierto!-la bajita figura de Naru corrió atravesando hasta el patio de su hallazgo para volver rápidamente y mostrar lo que aparentaba ser una caparazón de almeja a los que le duplicaban la edad.-¡Se le había caído esto! lo recordé cuando comía helado por eso les dije que debíamos venir.

¿Realmente has vuelto por eso? -Resignación. Aunque no podía pedir más a una niña de 8 años, en primer lugar él debió haber ido por ayuda, esa era la solución más lógica. Claramente fue su error.-No sean tan bulliciosas y cuiden de ella mientras voy por una ambulancia, aunque parece que solo se ha desmayado, la he recostado en la sala. Es mejor asegurarse, además parece que no es de la isla.

Pero no comprendo ¿de quién hablan? ¿sucedió algo malo? -la mirada confundida de las alumnas de Seishuu en el arte de la escritura solo dieron paso a la respuesta contundente y honesta de pequeña traviesa - ¿Qué? Ella no está ahí.

Los testigos del sorpresivo encuentro palidecieron y entraron a la morada del maestro calígrafo a gran velocidad, seguidos por las adolescentes contagiadas de incertidumbre, el primero en entrar fue el más experimentado quién vio abierta en su totalidad las puertas su salón de trabajos, con todos los escritos en blanco y negro, con la cegante luz que se filtraba desde el exterior se enfatizaba en el centro ,observando todo como si fuera la más costosa exhibición de arte ,posando sus huesudos dedos en la céntrica y más actualizada obra del dueño de aquel espacio, la casi fantasmal y onírica figura de la misteriosa muchacha quien al sentir a la multitud entrar volteo su felina mirada hacia moradores de aquel espacio, aquella mirada llena de incertidumbre, de astucia, de desconfianza pero por sobre todo llena de melancolía, los hilos de cabello negro como la misma noche caían sobre sus hombros ante aquel brusco movimiento.

Para Seishuu era como estar en un sueño, era un lienzo en blanco, era irracional y extraño, pero mientras más observaba aquel escenario, más lo sabía. Aquello era inspiración.


	3. Día 1 - Titubeo

Día 1 1/2 - Titubeo

Se aventaba en su pecho como una naciente llama de fuego, sus manos temblaban, él lo supo, ese era el sentimiento que había dejado de percibir habitualmente, ese era y había vuelto. Lo sentía cada mañana con el rocío que cubría las hojas en su jardín, con aquellas lejanas y estrelladas noches en la intemperie con aquél atardecer en la playa, pero ahora era diferente estaba centrado en una persona, o eso creía, la verdad es que era esa vista la que lo inspiraba, la frágil silueta rodeada de letra, era una inspiración algo diferente, pero era _aquella_ inspiración que andaba buscando.

De un segundo a otro la situación tensa se había vuelto desvanecido ahora sólo era concentración por realizar su obra por lo que se dispuso a tomar del brazo a la chica para alejarla de su espacio de labores y acercarse a los materiales que necesitaba, así era él, precipitado, instintivo, torpe. Y la verdad es que bastante torpe porque al momento en el que su mano tocó el flacucho brazo de la muñeca viviente que tenía enfrente y para ''amablemente'' solicitarle su apartado, la miró, de frente, muy de cerca. Sus ojos eran como dos castañas, del color del otoño que al cambiar de estación todo lo olvida, todo se lo lleva con el viento y las hojas caídas, así como las ramas resquebrajadas que cubren los suelos, así como su inspiración.

De un segundo a otro se desmoronó en los pies de la chiquilla que atónita, sin decir ninguna palabra miraba boquiabierta aquel teatro que el moreno se había montado en menos de diez segundos.- Ya… no sé qué iba a escribir… -lloriqueó inaudible el mayor de los residentes, enroscándose en su posición, hundiéndose en su escasez de ideas.

-¿Él está bien? -Era ronca, fría y lejana. Literalmente su voz no pegaba con su angelical figura, era una voz llena de recuerdos, llena de experiencia, llena de vivencias, llena de melancolía. La verdad es que nunca esperó estremecerse al sentir los dedos de la joven tocar su cabello. -Lamento lo que sea que te ocurre y lamento haberme desmayado en el jardín de tu hogar, la verdad es que esos hermosos girasoles me embelesaron y no supe cuando perdí el conocimiento. Gracias por cuidar de mí. -Se incorporó para salir de la sala y de aquél sitio desconocido, pero una pequeña revoltosa quien sostenía algo entre ambas manos la detuvo.

-¡Alto ahí! – Rápidamente extendió una de sus manitos con el caparazón del bivalvo resplandeciente por la pequeña cortina de luz que llenaba aquel sombrío espacio - ¿Esto se te cayó, verdad _Onee-chan_? Se ve que es algo valioso para ti porque lo sostenías muy fuerte, aunque dormías. -La forma en la que sonreía la menor hizo que el corazón de la mujer de cabello azabache se estremeciera, ella lo entendía bien, probablemente su pura alma era la que hacía que sin tapujos destruyera todas las barreras que siempre cargaba consigo. - Eres muy hábil pequeña ¿Cómo es tu nombre? -

La más joven del grupo sonrió ampliamente apoyando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y alzando su voz en aprobación de la mayor -¡Naru!- Y rescatando aquella pertenencia ya en sus delgados dedos, revolvía los cabellos de la castaña en miniatura.-Pues muchas gracias, señorita Naru.-dicho esto salía del sitio aquella figura que tan misteriosa y silenciosamente como llegó, se fue. Todo fue tan rápido, todo fue tan inexplicable, todo fue tan extraño, pero a pesar de todo no era algo que podría sorprender fácilmente a cualquiera que estuviera acostumbrado a las sorpresas que esa isla traía consigo.

¡S-SENSEI! - ¡Ahora sé por qué no tienes novia! Cómo se te ocurre hacerte bolita a los pies de una mujer desconocida sólo por tu obsesión con la caligrafía, así morirás solo realmente. -La verdad es que pocas cosas conectaban en la oración de la adolescente de cabellos cortos, pero en algo concordaba con su mejor amiga, quién estaba pensativa desde hace un rato. - ¿Quién será?  
Era muy bella pero nunca la había visto y además ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí, sensei?

¡Ella me dijo señorita, yay!-Los aires de importancia y adultez eran esporádicos en Naru, pero solían ser divertidos y dispersos, sin embargo la confusión pudo más en ese instante para todos a lo que el mayor, ya recobrando su compostura alzó su voz-¡Eso es lo que me gustaría saber! Además, no dijo nada de lo que ocurrió y sólo se fue. Esto no es una plaza en dónde se pueda llegar y sentarse tranquilamente ¿Saben? – meditó un poco, ya olvidando aquella leve chispa de inspiración la cual anteriormente se había presentado sustituyéndola por mil dudas que iban y venían por su mente - ¿Se encontrará bien?

-¿Será una acosadora? Sensei podría tener una -Los casi realistas pensamientos de Tama, que aunque sin conocer el pasado de su querido maestro daban en el blanco tenían una parte de verdad, Handa tuvo muchas acosadoras en la adolescencia, pero eso eran, sólo ilusiones adolescentes que con el tiempo algunas se fueron disipando más que otras, ya a la fecha Sei no recordaba a nadie que estuviera acechándolo, por lo que negó con su cabeza borrando la idea de la mangaka.- Tama acaso estás loca, se notaba que tenía dinero por sus pintas, y además era muy guapa. Podría ser una actriz o una súper-modelo ¿Cómo crees que se fijaría en Sensei? -Un pequeño golpe en el cabeza propinado por su tutor hizo que las palabras de Miwa cesaran, interrumpidos a su vez por el parloteo de la más joven del grupo. – A mí me cayó bien. – Concluyó la niña con su última palabra que, aunque dejó a todos con la duda, ya daban por zanjado el extraño e inusitado hecho, por ahora.

La rutina era la acostumbrada. Ya saboreando el horario de la tarde se podía sentir ese olor delicioso y húmedo del arroz, la variedad de verduras que le hacían compañía, llenaban con su deliciosa esencia aquella casa con paredes de madera lo que acentuaba aún más aquella mezcla que hacía que los estómagos de todos comenzaran a manifestarse mientras ponían la mesa, todo esto cortesía de Hiro, el cual dio un suspiro largo y al ver que nadie acudía a sus preocupaciones lo hizo resonar nuevamente , más fuerte, más prolongado- ¿Huh? Sucede algo Hiro-nii – Cuestionó la chica en coletas quién era la última en tomar asiento luego de colocar el té sobre la mesa, a pesar de que era verano, era una deliciosa forma de terminar las comidas.

-Es que mi padre me contó… que hoy en la mañana recibió a una mujer que venía a quedarse unos meses a la isla, ella le mencionó que era médico, pero estaba retirada y venía a pasar un tiempo en la isla para descansar, es inusual que esto pase por cierto. Pero lo más importante es que, a pesar de que estuviera retirada ¡Dijo que era muy joven y bella! ¡Peor aún, yo ni siquiera la he visto! - La historia resumía el encuentro de esta mañana y la verdad es que la explicación del alcalde conectado al episodio anterior tenía sentido, claro el detalle final era lo que más le importaba visiblemente a Hiro, una chica joven y bella que él aún desconocía, no era novedad que él estuviera ansioso de por lo menos admirar a alguien así, las jóvenes en la isla generalmente se iban a ciudades más urbanizadas y con más oportunidades de estudio o trabajo, o contraían matrimonio con citadinos para así nunca volver a aparecer por sus tierras originarias, lo que dejaba a las chicas de primaria y secundaria abundando, y a pocas luces de preparatoria. Las muchachas de la edad de Hiro o incluso un poco mayores prácticamente no existían, de la minoría de edad se hacía un gran trecho a la mediana edad, dejando un rango etéreo de unos 40 o 50 años en adelante, ya cuando las mayores querían descansar, disfrutar de sus hijos o de su matrimonio, casi de forma idéntica sucedía con los varones, por eso la llegada de Sensei o la llegada de esta susodicha doctora, eran algo que pasaba en un millón de años.

-Pues verás Hiro, ella estuvo hoy aquí-La bomba fue puesta por Miwa, claro típico de la jovenzuela sin tapujos, incluso la reacción de del rubio embotellado fue prevista por la misma, y es que el pobre calígrafo presente siempre era el que sufrías las consecuencias -¡¿Cómo que aquí?! – Soltó el encargado de la comida del mismo que sostenía por el cuello de la camiseta- ¡¿Qué se supone que hacía en tu casa sensei?! ¿Significa que ya todos la conocen? ¡Agh, qué mala suerte la mía! – Se tumbó ya completamente resignado en su puesto de almuerzo al lado del mayor quién aún seguía lloriqueando y preguntándose que había hecho mal para que siempre se desquitaran con él.-Solamente la vimos por unos minutos, es una larga historia, pero por lo que Naru nos contó apareció desmayada en el patio de Handa-sensei, y paff se fue sin más.-Rectificó la muchachilla de gafas mientras se arreglaba las mismas para resumirle al ansioso joven de cabello de color.

-¿Por qué no vamos a su casa? Así podremos conocerla más e invitarla a jugar aquí – La sola idea planteada por la chiquilla juguetona quién a su vez se divertía con los palillos hizo avergonzarse a los dos muchachos, pero era una buena idea, la verdad es que todo el mundo ayudó al maestro de caligrafía mientras se mudaba, pero parecía que nadie estaba cercano a enterarse que existía un nuevo habitante en aquella lejana y tranquila isla. -Escuché a mi padre decir que quiso guardar en secreto la mudanza ya que en el vuelo que le seguía, ella traía un montón de mayordomos y encargados para ayudarla en la mudanza, claro debe ser muy adinerada si fue médico, pero que querían hacer una pequeña convivencia para darle la bienvenida. – Aquello parecía una buena idea para el otro joven hombre quien escuchaba atento, quien ya dispuesto a volver a sus labores y el orden de su sala sintió como dos jovenzuelas lo tomaban de ambas extremidades para salir a toda velocidad al encuentro de la nueva habitante.

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! ¡Bájenme! – Pataleaba el intelectual con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya emprendían viaje, liderado por el entusiasta joven que alcanzaba su edad y la menor de todas las chicas allí presente quienes caminaban delante del dúo que lo arrastraba y que casi terminando la frase una de la otra forzosamente convencían a su adulto amigo. – Sensei no pongas resistencia, ya estás bastante pesado, además nosotros no somos todo el mundo. Vamos a darle una bienvenida como corresponde -

La verdad es que nunca vio aquella europea residencia, quizás porque el bosque la cubría y la altura de la montaña la hacían casi invisible desde dónde él vivía, y totalmente apartada del resto del mundo -Mi padre me contó que aquí vivían unos españoles hace mucho, era una pareja sin hijos por lo que al volver a su país la casa quedó prácticamente abandonada, ya que es muy lejos de todo y nadie quiso tomarla. Ellos ya deben haber muerto pues eran ancianos cuando el viejo era sólo un niño. - Era crudo, pero eran las sencillas explicaciones de Miwa las cuales complementaban la vista de uniformadas personas que llevaban cajas desde camiones hasta dentro de la morada la cual permanecía abierta de par en par, quién tras un silbido continuó. - La mujer debe tener dinero, no sólo por toda su tropa. Este terreno era del banco, como no fue reclamado, debe haber costado un dineral. – Y la verdad es que sí, la casa era más o menos amplia con grandes ventanales y dos pisos, una pequeña terraza de madera en el frontis y una escalerita, de color grisáceo y techo en punta como las casas de las películas occidentales, la cual iba tomando forma, olía a recién pintado y muebles nuevos y a un delicioso aroma de rosas las cuales se plantaban artificialmente en el jardín por una mujer en mandil. Sin duda la chica de aquella lejana mañana era alguien importante.

Una voz los sacó de su ensimismado estado, era diferente a la de la mañana, no mucho en tono y gravedad, pero sí había algo muy distinto. - _Oh my dear! We have visitors here. Nice to meet you,my name is Ann.I didn't expect you guys,come in._ – Una exuberante pelirroja algo mayor que el calígrafo asediaba con su extraño idioma mientras se acercaba alegremente con unas bolsas de compra. Definitivamente pegaba con su nueva vivienda y eso definitivamente era inglés, pero muy diferente al regular, podría ser británica pues tenía un acento marcado, esto sólo paso como un pensamiento fugaz para la literata y el mayor de los visitantes pues los otros muchachos seguían tratando de descifrar aquél lenguaje en código que los había bombardeado. - _Naisu tu mit yu, mai neim is Miwa. -_ Era Miwa quién trató de entablar una conversación fallida con la extranjera, pero algo no cuadraba, aquella dama cinematográfica de enormes gafas negras, tan alta que incluso sobrepasaba unos centímetros al más avanzado de edad de aquellos cinco y al expectante y boquiabierto hijo del alcalde, no era la misma chica de la mañana, entonces ¿De qué se trataba esto? Cada vez eran más sorpresas y más preguntas las que se erguían sobre cada uno de los isleños, pero en vez de resolverse sólo podían deshacerse ante la penetrante mirada de la mujer de rojo.  
 _  
I see you didn't speak english, right? Well… that's going to be difficult, huh_.– la mujer reía fuerte y alegremente contagiando a sus atónitos invitados. Claro, esto cada vez era más difícil de entender.


End file.
